


be the light strobing down on me

by clexa



Series: The 100 Femslash February [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, octavia and raven are clexa trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"simplicity is the outcome of technical subtlety. it is the goal, not the starting point"<br/>or<br/>Octavia is convinced Clarke and Lexa couldn't be more unsubtle if they tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the light strobing down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day Four - secret relationship

Octavia first starts to notice that something’s awry when Clarke and Lexa start showing up late to meetings. They don’t come in together, but one is always within a minute of the other. Then they stare at each other and smile privately.

Octavia nudges Bellamy, who’s been studying a map while they waited.

“What’s up with those two?” she asks, glancing between them with her eyes narrowed.

Right now they’re standing about the table nudging hips. Who even does that?

Bellamy looks up confused.

“Which two?” he asks, pushing a stray bit of hair from his face.

Octavia rolls her eyes, looking to the skies and praying for strength.

“Clarke and Lexa,” she says, the _dimwit_ implied.

Bellamy looks between the girls and shrugs.

“They look fine to me.”

Octavia huffs and approaches the meeting table.

_Boys_.

**\- • -**

Octavia approaches the healer’s hut slowly. Indra has been emphasizing stealth lately, and Nyko always laughs when he sneaks up on her.

_Not today Nyko_ , she thinks, smirking as she steps inside.

“Gotcha!” she shouts, only to blink rapidly.

Clarke and Lexa are standing against the wall of the hut, staring at Octavia in alarm.

“Sorry,” Octavia says, “I was looking for Nyko.”

“He’s not here,” Lexa tells her, glaring at her. Clarke lays a hand on her arm and Lexa softens.

Octavia notes that Lexa’s braids are partially undone and there are smudges of charcoal on her jaw. Clarke’s not much better - her lips are swollen and she has kohl on her cheekbones. Octavia watches as Lexa wipes at it and Clarke smiles at her shyly.

“Huh” Octavia says. They jump.

“Did you say something, O?” Clarke asks.

“Nope.” Octavia smiles winningly at them and leaves quickly.

Raven _has_ to hear about this.

**\- • -**

Okay, they’re not even being subtle. Like, at all.

Octavia’s been training with Indra for most of the morning, and she’s just taken a break when Clarke and Lexa join the warriors in the field. They’re smiling and laughing and Clarke is toting a bow and quiver.

They set up in front of one of the grounder targets, a painted skin stuffed with straw. Lexa demonstrates with an arrow to the center ring of the target. The grounders all pause to clap politely for their Commander, who’s swept into the briefest of hugs by Clarke.

Octavia rolls her eyes. So unsubtle.

It’s Clarke’s turn, now, and she sets her stance, drawing her bow and shooting in the direction of the target. She doesn’t even hit it - the arrow flies into the ground four feet away. Lexa appears to congratulate her anyway.

Octavia thinks Lexa’s going to show Clarke again, but she simply steps up behind Clarke and props her arms into position, putting her hands atop Clarke’s and aiming the bow with her.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it,” Indra says behind her. Octavia flinches in surprise and turns to face her mentor.

“I catch the Commander leaving her tent to visit Clarke at all hours. Sometimes Clarke leaving the Commander’s tent very early,” Indra muses, staring at the pair.

With Lexa’s help, Clarke has successfully hit the target and pulls her into an even longer hug.

“If they’re trying to keep it quiet they’re not doing a very good job,” Octavia says. They’re _still_ hugging.

Indra nods in agreement.

“Back to training.”

**\- • -**

They’re gathered around the fire on a warm night, roasting bits of fish and nuts and eating berries by the handful.

There’s been enough chatter since the evening, mostly reminiscing and telling grounder and Ark tales, but they’ve settled into comfortable silence.

Octavia is propped against Raven and she’s just beginning to feel sleepy when Clarke and Lexa stand up. Clarke clears her throat awkwardly and Lexa stares into the fire. They’re holding hands under the blanket wrapped around them.

“So, um, Lexa and I,” Clarke begins, shuffling her feet.

Lexa huffs. She lets the blanket fall down around them and turns Clarke’s face to hers so she can kiss her. When they finally come up for air it’s to whoops from their friends.

“Um, yeah,” Clarke blushes, “That.”

Lexa rolls her eyes affectionately and pulls Clarke down on their log, wrapping the blanket around them again.

“I knew it!” Octavia crows “Pay up Reyes!”

Raven grumbles but reaches into her pocket and hands over a choice dagger and a few assorted trinkets.

“Wait what” say Lexa, Clarke, and Bellamy in unison.


End file.
